Good boy Bad boy
by XxNeONxX
Summary: my first and probably last HP fic, better than it sounds, please read :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: frankly, I own Harry potter as much as I own Taj Mahal or the Great Wall of China.**

**GOOD BOY BAD BOY**

**CHAPTER 1**

'Make way everyone, seriously evil wizard coming through' my so called best friend James shouted down the hallway as the two of us walked out of class. The whole hallway burst out laughing and I could feel myself go red.

'_James' _I said, quietly, once, but he got the message.

So, I like dark arts. Like, big deal, right?

They are interesting and can be quiet useful if you know how to use them for the right thing.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to turn out to be "voldemort the second" or something like that.

'Come on Thomas, it was a joke" James said.

See, coincidence number two, my name just happens to be the same as voldemort's real name. Tom Riddle – Tom Dalton.

My parents were muggles so they had no idea that I might have magical blood in me or how much that stupid name would affect me when I join Hogwards.

Everyone here prefers to call me Thomas, god knows why, I mean, Voldemort's been dead for a hundred years.

'hey guys! Wait up!' Rose Weasley shouted from behind as she ran to catch up with us.

Okay, so voldemort's not been dead for a hundred years, just some twenty years or so, who cares about dates anyway?

I seriously don't see the point why Rose and James hang out with me.

They're both in Gryffindor.

Me?

I'm a Slytherein.

Like, coincidence number three.

The enmity between slytherein and Gryffindor died out ages ago, so its okay I guess.

'What's up Tommie? Why so quiet today?' Rose asked me.

Rose has this weird habit of calling me Tommie.

I mean, it was okay when we were like, ten, but when you are in your fifth year at Hogwards you got to be cool, right?

'It's nothing' I said with a shrug.

We all entered the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Nobody cares where everyone sits any longer.

'We've got tons of homework' James wailed.

Really, fifth year's a disaster.

'Study group today evening then?' Rose asked.

'NO! Quidditch practice' James said at once.

James has been on the Quidditch team ever since he was old enough to hold a broomstick.

Quidditch doesn't interest me in anyway.

So, even though he's my best friend, I don't understand his obsession with Quidditch.

See, coincidence number four, I don't think Voldemort was interested in Quidditch as well.

'Late Night study then?' I suggested.

'Cool with me' James said.

'See you at the library at eight then?' Rose asked as she got up go.

James nodded.

'Fine' I said.

Seriously, I don't care about homework but if it means staying up with friends till late. Why not?

To be continued…..

**A/N: okay I know this sounds like a filler but it's my first fanfic ever.**

**Reviews would really be appreciated.**

**Seeya,**

**XxthewriterxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOOD BOY BAD BOY**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

_1001 easy charms._

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them._

_Quidditch through the ages._

I flipped through the titles of the books in the library.

Rose was busy scribbling her homework and James was asleep over a copy of -_A brief history of magic._

I was feeling a little sleepy too.

I mean, it was past eleven and the three of us were the only people left in the library.

Apart from the librarian, and I could tell that she was starting to get impatient.

"Come-on kids, do the rest tomorrow, it's almost midnight" She said to us.

"Please Madam, ten more minutes, I've to submit this tomorrow" Rose pleaded to her.

"Fine" the librarian said with a scowl.

Then she walked up to Rose and placed a bunch of keys in front of her.

"Lock it up when you are done and return the keys first thing in the morning" the librarian said, and without even waiting for a reply, left.

"Wow. That's cool." I said picking up the keys.

"Uh, yeah" Rose said and turned back to her essay.

"Uh, Tommie, where are you going?" she asked me a minute later.

"Well, I always wanted to check this out" I replied opening a door at the back of the room.

"It's the forbidden section Tommie!" Rose shouted after me.

"So?"

"Well, it's forbidden!" Rose said.

"Come on, the books are not going to eat me!" I said sarcastically.

Jeez, Rose could be such a killjoy sometimes.

"They might, there could be cursed books in there" Rose replied.

And she was perfectly serious.

So I considered it for a while.

"Cool" I said and pushed open the door.

The room was small and dark.

Not to mention, cold.

I flipped through the titles.

_A thousand curses to kill._

_The greatest dark war the world never knew._

_The darkest hour of the era._

Cool.

Definitely cooler than the lame books in the library.

I pulled out a book titled "_the life of the dark lord_".

_Voldemort, huh?_

I opened the book.

But it was totally blank.

Plus, it was not like any normal book.

A plain blue diary with the year 1942 and the title inscribed on it with silver ink.

1942?

Wasn't it the year the chamber of secrets was opened for the first time?

Was this diary…. Voldemort's?

Maybe he had another diary… just maybe.

"Thomas!"

I nearly jumped with surprise.

James peeked in through the door.

"Come on, mate, lets go" he said sleepily.

I nodded and started picking up the books which lay around me in a mess.

Secretly, I pocketed "_the life of the dark lord_"

I know it's wrong to steal.

But I'll return it later.

I had to find a way to read this.

I just had to.

**A/N : I know this update was slow but I was working on the Inazuma fanfics.**

**I have the whole thing written down in my diary but 'm too lazy to type it Sue me for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Boy Bad Boy**

**Chapter-3**

Blank! Blank! Blank!

The whole book was totally blank.

I tried the eraser which makes the invisible ink visible and I tried the charms.

I even tried to heat it over the fire but nothing happened. I was about to give up when I suddenly remembered something.

The Marauder's map.

James had shown it to me loads of times. Holding my breath, I pulled out my wand and placed it over the book.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Nothing. I sighed. Then it struck me.

This book was written by Voldemort not the Marauders. So probably the password would be something related to slytherein or the Chamber of Secrets.

Okay. I put the wand over the book again, but this time I said, "Mud bloods Beware!"

Slowly the words started appearing.

_"My name is Tom._

_Tom Riddle. I grew up in a world you might find difficult to understand._

_A world of Magic. A world of Mystery. But at the same time a world torn by war._

_A silent cold war. The war between pure bloods and mud bloods."_

I grinned. This is it.

**A/N: so what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care? **

**Reviews are love. so give me some :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

**Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Get over it already.**

What sort of hiding place is a girl's toilet? For hiding a huge, hideous, poisonous snake anyway?

'I don't believe I'm doing this.' I muttered as I searched the sink for the tap with a snake carved on it. Honestly' what sort of a person ends up in moaning Mrytel's bathroom, which is flooded with water, at like, 2 am?

Oh yeah, I do." What are you doing?" Mrytel asked me, looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and anger. 'None of your business' I snapped back at her.

'Whatever' she said and floated away.

'Okay. There it is.' I thought spotting the correct tap.

'Open sesame' I said out loud. It was stupid. I know but at least I said it in parlestounge. Yeah, I can speak the language of snake.

Third one in Hogwarts, not counting slytherein. The whole chamber of secrets story had come pouring out from the book. The opening to the chamber revealed itself just as it was written.

I had to check it out. I just had to.

"This better be worth it" I said to myself, held my breath and jumped down the opening.

**.;;.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: please know that I put my whole heart into writing this.  
**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Couldn't care less?**

**Want me to go on?**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Just one review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**Disclaimer: if i did own Harry Potter, there would've been more sequels. but there aren't. :(**

The dark tunnels were filled with ankle deep water and were really-really creepy.

I took a good look around and finally concluded that the chamber of secrets was cold and empty. Well, empty until I sensed something moaning behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around. Believe me, you would not wish to be in my position that night.

A GIANT, GIANT snake glared at me.

Even though I'm a parsletounge, I've not seen many snakes in my life. And I was not pleased on seeing this one either.

The snake stuck out its tongue and seemed as though trying to sense its surroundings. That's when I realized that it was probably blind.

Whoa wait wasn't the snake supposed to be dead? Then I remembered an article in "The Quibbler" which I had read ages ago.

"A Basilk has excellent and abnormal regeneration abilities which help it to grow itself even if it has been sliced into tiny bits within weeks."

So the Basilk cannot be killed?

Uh-Oh.

"Uh…. Good snaky, nice snaky" I tried parlsetongue but it didn't seemed to work. I'm muggle born. Of course it won't work!

I gulped. _So, is this, the end?_

**A/N: do you like it so far?**

**i know the thing about the Quibbler is cheesy, but never mind.  
**

**Reviews would really be appreciated.**

**Just one review would make my day :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6**

I am dead.

I am so dead.

paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move an inch as the snake moved towards me slowly. It was blind but it could sense me.

I gulped. In another minute I might as well be dead neat.

Suddenly _Clink-Clank-Clonk_. There was the sound of a stone skidding across the water.

The snake backed away and swiftly moved towards the direction of the sound.

_Oh my god_. That was close.

I sighed in relief when someone grabbed me from behind and I nearly screamed.

"Hush, Thomas." James whispered to me.

"James? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving you, of course." James Said

"But—"

"I found this in your room" James said showing me the book_, Life of the dark lord_, which was in his other hand.

"Hey, wait, you broke into my room?" I asked

"And I know you are stupid enough to check it out" James continued, completely ignoring my earlier question.

I sighed."Come on. Let's get out of here." I said.

"What about the snake?"

"It will not be killed. It'll regrow within a week"

"Not if we burn its body" James said thoughtfully.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah. Let's end this today Thomas."

That's when I noticed he had the sorting hat with him. He put his hand into and pulled out a sword. The sword of Gryffindor. Then he pulled out a lighter and a can of kerosene.

"Oh, is there a hamburger in there too?" I asked.

"No." James replied rolling his eyes.

"Now come on" he said "we have a snake to kill."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; if I did it would be in a mess.**

**A/N: I know this isn't one of my best works, but it's not the worst either.**

**Next update might be slow.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Special thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

**and to my BFF who typed out all the chapters for me :)**

** you rock girl!  
**


End file.
